Dark Clouds Rising
by monbade
Summary: Ten year old Elizabeth Maris is angry at the world, angry at her real mom, angry at her step-mom, and just angry at the world for taking her from her home in Hawaii to London. While there, she gets some unexpected letters. Chapters are small. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I only own Elizabeth Maris, her family and a few other characters.

**Dark Clouds Rising**

**Elizabeth Rose Maris**

**Chapter One**

Ten year old Elizabeth Maris sat on her bed, her head bopping to the music blaring through her headphones. She was singing loudly as she read the newest Twilight saga book.

"ELIZABETH GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" came the scream from downstairs.

Elizabeth contained to read, not realizing her step-mother was calling her. Turning the page as the song ended. She reached down and flipped her I-Pod over. With a tap of her fingers on the screen another application came up. She then scrolled through the list of playlists. She settled onto one list and activated it and clicked Pantera and the first song came on and she started singing with it.

**Reverend, reverend**

**Is this some conspiracy?**

**Crucified for no sins**

**An image beneath me**

**Lost within my plans for life**

**It all seems so unreal**

**I'm a man cut in half in this world**

**Left in my misery**

**The reverend, he turned to me**

**Without a tear in his eyes**

**It's nothing new for him to see**

**I didn't ask him why**

**I will remember**

**The love our souls had sworn to make**

**Now I watch the falling rain**

**All my mind can see now is your (face)**

**Well, I guess you took my youth**

**And gave it all away**

**Like the birth of a new found joy**

**This love would end in rage**

**And when she died**

**I couldn't cry**

**The pride within my soul**

**You left me incomplete**

**All alone as the memories now unfold**

**Believe the word**

**I will unlock my door**

**And pass the cemetery gates**

**Sometimes when I'm alone**

**I wonder aloud**

**If you're watching over me**

**Some place far abound**

**I must reverse my life**

**I can't live in the past**

**Let me set my soul free**

**Unto to me at last**

**Through all those complexed years**

**I thought I was alone**

**I didn't care to look around**

**And make this world my own**

**And when she died**

**I should've cried and spared myself some pain**

**You left me incomplete**

**All alone as the memories still remain**

**The way we were**

**The chance to save my soul**

**And my concern is now in vain**

**Believe the word**

**I will unlock my door**

**And pass the cemetery... gates**

**The way we were**

**The chance to save my soul**

**And my concern is now in vain**

**Believe the word**

**I will unlock my door**

**And pass the cemetery gates**

**Gates**

**Gates**

**Lyrics by Pantera Cemetery Gates Lyrics**

The door flew open and the lights were flipped off as Jenny Maris screamed again.

Elizabeth jumped and yanked her headphones off as she shouted, "What the fuck?"

"Bethy I have been calling you for ten minutes to come eat. Now get your butt downstairs, your lunch is ready," Jenny snapped as she flipped the light back on and turned away.

"I told you not to call me Bethy! You're not my mom… and go screw yourself, you slut," Elizabeth shouted as she got up and walked to the door, Grabbing it, she slammed it closed and locked it.

Taking her chair out from under her desk, she set it under the doorknob and went back to the bed and sat down. Fury was building up in her as she opened the night table by her bed, and pulled out a bag of Doritos. She opened them as the pounding on the door started.

Leaning back on her pillows, she pulled her headphones down, and picked up her book. She started reading again as the lights went off in the room.

"Bitch!" Elizabeth screamed as she sat up, turned and opened her window shades. With the light flowing into the room, she turned and started reading again.

**Downstairs:**

Jenny paced the living room, her anger building towards her ten year old stepdaughter. She had called for her to come down and do her chores, and she ignored her. She called her down to eat and she ignored her. Bethy would insult and debased her every chance she could. She was uncontrollable and she knew not what to do except call her father.

Walking over to the phone she picked it up and hit speed dial.

"What is it, Jenny?" Edward Maris said into the phone.

"Your daughter won't do as I have told her. She won't clean, she won't eat and now she's locked her door and is ignoring me," Jenny replied.

"Did you happen to notice what today is?" he asked.

"What about today?" Jenny asked.

"It's the day before her mother vanished five years ago. I told you yesterday that she'd probably be testy. If your mom had vanished the night of your birthday with no note or anything you'd be the same," he replied, and then added, "So just stay away from her and I'll deal with her when I get home."

"I will. Love you," she said.

"Love you too. Now what's for dinner?" Edward asked.

"Baby's head is for dinner," Jenny replied.

"WHAT?" Edward gasped out as Jenny laughed.

"God you're so easy. I am kidding, we're having lamb with kidney pie and for dinner I made a lovely bread pudding I think you'll like. So be on time," Jenny said as she hung up the phone.

With a sigh, she looked up the stairs and then at the clock. She then headed for the kitchen to finish dinner.

**Upstairs:**

The buzz of the phone in her pocket had Elizabeth digging it out. Opening it up, she saw it was her father. With a sigh, she shut her I-Pod off, pull the headphones off as well as she accepted the call.

"Hi daddy," she said with a sweat innocent voice.

"Don't hi me, baby. Go downstairs and apologize to Jenny."

"Daddy, I can't. You didn't see what she did…"

"I don't care what your stepmother did. You will respect her out of your love for me. Now get up, put your music…"

Elizabeth had been staring out the window as she talked with her father and saw movement. That was when she shouted out, "MOMMA!"

"Elizabeth, what's the matter?" Edward shouted through the phone and he heard it hit something.

Elizabeth stood staring out the window for another second and then she was running for the door. The chair flew across the room and she had it open a second later. She was running down the stairs for the front door when Jenny came out of the kitchen.

"Bethy what's wrong?" Jenny said as the door was flung open and her stepdaughter was gone. She ran for the door when she heard Bethy shout about her mother.

Elizabeth ran across the yard, tears flowing down her face as she chased after the woman she hadn't seen in five years, she knew that walk as she remembered it from watching her mom leave her at her neighbors while she would go to the store. She screamed once more and her mom continued to walk away from her.

Jenny looked out the door, and saw Bethy running down the street yelling. About fifty meters in front of her, was a woman walking fast.

Beth was running all out, she saw her mom walk around the corner and she was right behind her. Turning the corner she came to a screeching halt as she looked at the empty street.

"Mom…" she said as she started shaking and collapsed to her knees.

_**First Edit by Bill Lewis**_

_**Second Edit by Deenra2000**_

_**Final Edit by **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I only own Elizabeth Maris, her family and a few other characters.

**Dark Clouds Rising**

**The letter**

**Chapter Two**

Jenny came around the corner of the building and saw Bethy kneeling on the ground crying. Walking over to her she knelt beside the young girl and asked, "Why did you run out of the house like that. Where did the woman go?"

Sniffling, Beth replied as she looked up at her stepmother, "I saw momma. She walked away when I screamed her name. When I chased her, she went around the corner and when I got here. She was gone. How? There is nothing here, and I wasn't that far behind her."

"I don't know sweetie. Come on, let's go home and you can eat. For desert, you can have some ice cream… yes chocolate, but only one scoop," Jenny said as she stood up and pulled her daughter to her feet.

"Ok, thanks," Beth replied and they started walking back to their home. As they walked around the corner, they heard the crack of thunder and they both looked up to see the storm that had been threatening all day was moving in.

**Corner:**

Elizabeth Maris watched as her daughter and her new mother walk up the steps to her old home. With a sigh as the door closed she whispered, "I love you Bethy, and I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"You had no choice Beth, come we are needed. One day you can be in her life again," came a voice behind her.

Beth looked over her shoulder at the man in the black cloak and nodded, "I know, Andrew, I just worry about her."

"Of course you do. You're her mother like I'm your brother," Andrew said as he pulled out a small hideous statue.

Elizabeth reached out and touched the statue and both of them vanished.

**Inside the house:**

Beth and Jenny walked into the kitchen together. As Beth sat at the counter, Jenny reached into the fridge and pulled a plate out with a ham sandwich and a small bag of chips. Setting them in front of Beth, she pulled a coke out and popped the top for her.

"Here you go, Beth, now are you sure it was your mother?" Jenny asked as she set the can down.

"Yes, I would know my mom's face anywhere or her walk. Why did she leave me?" Beth asked.

"I don't know. We will have to wait until she comes again. Maybe next time, we can catch her and ask her," Jenny replied as she put the tea pot on.

"Yeah, maybe… if she comes," Beth said sadly as she took a bite of her sandwich.

'_Damn bitch, if I get my hands on her. I'm going to hit her for hurting Beth like she has. Especially for coming back like she did and then vanishing again,'_ she thought as the front door slammed open.

"JENNY! BETHY!" came the shout.

"In here Edward," Jenny said as she opened the door from the kitchen and saw Edward standing at the stairs.

"What happened?" Edward said as he dropped his briefcase and tossed his Mackintosh on the settee.

Jenny looked at Beth and said, "Eat, I'll talk to your father and then you can."

"Ok," Beth said as she sat back down in her chair.

With a smile at the girl, she stepped out and guided her husband into his den. As he sat down on the edge of his desk, she said, "Your missing wife is what happened. Bethy saw her from upstairs. She ran down the stairs, out the door and chased her down the street. I followed her, and when I went around the corner. Bethy was kneeling in the middle of the road crying. I brought her home and asked what happened. She said her mother went around the corner and when she got there she was gone…"

"Then she wasn't really there, she must have imagined it," Edward replied.

"Ed, I saw her too. When I got there she wasn't there," Jenny said.

Edward opened his mouth and then closed it. He finally said two words, "That bitch!"

Jenny was shocked as she looked at Edward. He never cursed, "Edward! How could you?" she asked.

"OUT!" Edward shouted and kicked his trash can. He was pacing the room mumbling about things that didn't make sense to her

Jenny left the room as the mail slot swung open and a letter came in. Walking over she picked it up and saw it said in green writing.

**Elizabeth Rose Maris;**

**Kitchen counter;**

**Number 9 Victory Road;**

**London England;**

On the back was a strange wax seal with four crests on it. Going into the kitchen she handed the strange letter to Bethy.

"Beth, this came for you," she said as she handed it to her.

Beth looked at the letter and its strange green lettering. She then turned it over. She broke the seal and pulled out the two papers.

She started reading the letter as she took a sip of her coke and blew it out her nose as she started laughing.

Dear Miss. Maris

We are pleased to inform that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment that you will need. Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than 31st July and a representative of the school will meet with you sometime in the next week.

Headmistress: Hermione Weasley

(Order of Merlin, First Class, international confederation of Wizards)

Yours sincerely

Neville Longbottom

Deputy Headmaster

Uniform

First year student will require

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (Dragon hides or similar)

4. One Winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Set of Books

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Fantastic Beasts and where to find them

The Dark Forces: A guide to self-protection by Quentin Trimble

A Beginner' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

Magical Draft and potion

Magical Theory

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALOWED A BROOMSTICK**

"Is this a fucking joke?" Beth asked as she stopped laughing as she picked up a napkin and blew her nose.

Jenny picked up the letter and read it. She started snickering and replied, "It must be. Let's just toss it in the trash and forget it."

"Ok. Me a witch yeah that's a fucking laugh," Beth said as she walked over to the shredder and inserted the letter. As the letter fed into the machine sparks shot out the side and then a loud pop was heard and a billowing cloud of smoke came out of the top along with the letter.

Jenny screamed out, "Get back!" as she grabbed the small extinguisher off the counter.

Rushing over, she sprayed the shredder as the fire alarm started sounding. Edward came out of the den and saw the smoke, the papers lying on the floor and took the extinguisher from his wife.

"Get back, I got it," he said and started putting controlled bursts into the basket that had caught fire.

As soon as it was out, he asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know. Beth walked over to shred a letter, as soon as she put it in, it started sparking and then it popped and smoke started billowed out of it," Jenny replied as she picked up the letter and noticed it was undamaged. She set it on the counter as Beth stepped over to her and she wrapped her arms around her.

"Weird, we will report it to the company as defective. This could kill people if it happened at night or when no one was home," Edward said as he set the extinguisher down and saw the letter and he started cussing again.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Beth asked as she reached to take the letter from her father.

"Go to your room," Edward said as he crumpled the letter in his hand and went into the den.

"Jenny, what's up with dad?" Beth asked.

"I don't know, but you better do as he says and go up to your room. Take your coke and the rest of your sandwich while I talk with him," she replied as she went to the door and knocked.

_**First Edit by Bill Lewis**_

_**Second Edit by Deenara2000**_

_**Final Edit by **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I only own Elizabeth Maris, her family and a few other characters. Please leave comments.

**Dark Clouds Rising**

**Memories**

**Chapter Three**

"Come in," Edward said as he sat at his desk and looked at the letter.

The door opened and Jenny slid inside as Beth went up the stairs. Closing the door, she walked over to the desk and sat on the edge and asked, "What's wrong Edward?"

"Jenny, I haven't been really truthful with you about Bethy's mother and I just don't know how to explain it," Edward replied as he looked up at his wife.

"Then start at the beginning, but come sit over on the couch with me," Jenny said as she walked over to the couch and sat down. Pulling her legs under herself, she got comfortable, as Edward got up and came over and sat down.

"It started fourteen years ago in the United States. I was driving home one night late from work. It was stormy and raining really bad. I had just come around the corner when this woman came running out of the woods with a man after her. She was wearing these strange robes, and looking over her shoulder and trying to get free. She never saw me and I didn't see her until it was too late.

"I slammed on the brakes and the car skidded into them. The man was killed instantly while the woman was flung away from the car. She landed in the gully and hit her head on a rock. I called the police on my cell phone as I knelt and checked the man. He was dead with a broken neck. I went to the woman, and she was unconscious. I started working on her and was trying to stop the blood when an ambulance and police cars showed up. We loaded the woman into the vehicle and I hopped in to go with her to the local ER.

"She was badly injured and I was afraid she would die before getting there without medical treatment. The police wanted me to stay, but I showed them my medical badge and they followed us to the hospital. We almost lost her twice, but were able to revive her and reached the hospital without any other complications. They took her right into surgery and I then explained what happened at the accident…"

"That was Bethy's mother?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, it was. The accident took her memory away, and she healed from the broken collar bone and arm. I went everyday to see her. She was scared at first, and I found out she was having nightmares about the man who was chasing her. Well, she had no place to stay and I offered her a spare bedroom while we tried to find out who she was. For six months we tried, and then we fell in love. We were married eight months after the accident. Bethy was conceived on our honeymoon in Hawaii. After Elizabeth became pregnant, six months later we moved from South Carolina to Hawaii where I worked at the local VA. Beth was born three months later, and we were there for five years and that's when it happened.

"I was at work when I received a call from the local ER that Elizabeth had been involved in a car accident. She was hit from behind and she hit her head on the steering wheel and was unconscious. When I got there she was awake and demanding to be released. I calmed her down, and she spent the night there under observation. The next morning, Bethy and I took her home. We got her settled into bed. I called a nurse friend and she said she would come over and sit with her for me until three. Elizabeth and Rose were good friends and when I left to take Bethy to her daycare they were drinking coffee, and playing cards.

"The girls knew I had a busy day, and I still told them I'd call as often as I could. It was hard but I succeeded to call every hour to check on Elizabeth. Around four, she didn't answer but I assumed she was sleeping. At five, I went to the daycare, picked up Bethy and went home. The power was off and Elizabeth was gone. When I went upstairs to check on her after turning the breakers on, I saw the footlocker from the closet was open and all the possessions in it from before the accident was gone.

"We searched and looked, but never found her. Her purse was on the counter where I'd left it. The only thing missing were her pictures. I called the police and they put out an APB on her because they were afraid she may have been suffering from the head injury. They checked all the airlines and shipping lines she never flew out or took a boat. She was just gone. For three years they looked and then I filled for a divorce and was granted on abandonment. I took the job here in London when they offered it. I met you and married you last year.

"There hasn't been a sign or word of Elizabeth until today when you said Bethy had seen her. That's why I was angry. Now, what is this letter about? Is this someone's idea of a joke?" he asked.

"I don't know what to say about Elizabeth or why she vanished, but I'm happy you told me. As to the letter, I have no clue. I think it's someone's idea of a prank to play on Bethy knowing how she likes fantasy books," Jenny replied.

"So do I, and if I find out who did it. I'll give them a piece of my mind," Edward said as he stood up and pulled Jenny to her feet.

Standing there, he looked down at her and then started kissing her.

"Ewww you're snogging," came Beth's voice from the door and then giggles.

"Snogging?" Edward asked after they stopped kissing.

"It's an English term for kissing. She's getting more British everyday, except for food and drink," Jenny replied as they headed for the door and to have dinner.

"I'm hungry. When are we eating? You've been in here for hours," Bethy said as she looked at her parents.

"Right now. Go wash up and meet us in the dining room," Jenny ordered.

"Ok, Jenny," Bethy replied and tore upstairs to wash.

Going into the kitchen, Jenny quickly opened the back door and tossed the ruined shredder into the garbage can while Edward grabbed a mop and bucket from the storage closet off the kitchen and filled it with soapy water.

Ten minutes later he had the kitchen floor cleaned while Jenny set the table with new dishes and the food.

**Three days later:**

Beth was up in her room listing to her music. Her father was in the den working on medical reports and Jenny was vacuuming the living room floor when the chimes sounded for the front door. Jenny never heard the chimes while the vacuum was running, but Edward did.

"Someone, answer the fucking door!" he shouted as he was going over the reports.

When the bell continued to sound, he stood up and stormed out of his office. Going to the front door, he yanked it open to find an older man standing there. He was around sixty years old and very thin; he was almost completely bald except for some red hair at the back. He was wearing wire frame glasses and a suit that was at least ten years out of date.

"We don't need anything," Edward said as he shut the door. He was turning away when the chimes sounded again.

Yanking the door opened, he snapped, "I said we don't need anything…"

"Are you Mister Edward Maris, father to Elizabeth Rose Maris?" the man asked.

Edward was about to shut the door but stopped when the man asked about his daughter.

"Yes, I am. What do you want with my ten year old daughter?" he asked.

"I'm Arthur Weasley, and I'm here to talk with you about your daughter's new school and take her to get her school supplies."

"What? Jenny call the local constables, we have a pedophile here trying to get Bethy," Edward snapped out and slammed the door.

The doorbell started sounding again as he heard Jenny walk to the phone. The man was calling out as Edward locked the door.

Edward turned to go check on Bethy when the door unlocked and swung open. Turning, Edward started to push the man back when he stepped in and closed the door and pointed a thin stick at him

Jenny walked in and said, "The phone's not working. He must have cut the wires."

"Sir, I am not a pedophile, I'm here to talk to… _Immobulus,"_ Author said as he pointed the want at the father as he lunged at him.

"Oh dear!" Arthur said as Edward fell face first on the wood floor.

_**First Edit by Bill Lewis**_

_**Second Edit by Deenara2000**_

_**Final Edit by **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I only own Elizabeth Maris, her family and a few other characters. Please leave comments.

**Dark Clouds Rising**

**Belief**

**Chapter Four**

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HUSBAND?" Jenny screamed as she ran to Edward and knelt beside him.

"I used a freezing spell on him so he wouldn't hit me. Let me fix this and then we can talk," Arthur Weasley replied as he pointed his wand at Edward and cast the counter curse.

Edward stood up and looked at the man as he pushed Jenny behind him. "What the blazes did you do to me?" he asked.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were going to hit me. Now why don't we sit down and I'll explain everything," Arthur replied as he walked over to the recliner and sat down.

Edward looked at Jenny who was looking at him and then they sat down on the couch. "Well, since you asked, the least we can do is listen as I was going to throw you out," Edward said as he took Jenny's hand.

"Yes, now where was I? Oh yes, now as I was trying to say I have been sent by Headmistress Hermione Weasley to introduce you and your daughter to our world. As young wizards and witches become of school age here in the United Kingdom, they attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… "

"What a bunch of baloney. There is no such thing as witches and witchcraft," Edward stated.

"Can I prove it to you?" Arthur asked.

"Sure, turn me pink," Edward snorted in contempt.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked with surprise in his voice.

"Yes, do your best then I'm tossing you out of my house on your head," Edward replied as he glared at the man.

"Ok, if you insist," Arthur said as he pointed his wand at the man and said, "_Colorinus_ Pink!"

A pink colored beam shot from the wand and hit Edward in his chest. Jenny screamed as her husband suddenly turned bright pink and then changed back a few moments later when Arthur said the counter spell.

"How about this? _Mobiliarbus"_ Arthur muttered and the vase sitting on the fireplace flew to him and he caught it. He then summoned a lamp and Jenny's purse as Beth came downstairs.

Beth had heard her stepmother scream and she had just reached the landing when Jenny's purse flew by her. "What the fuck is going on?" Beth said as she came into the living room.

Arthur heard the girl's voice and turned towards her with a smile that went from ear to ear, "Hello, you must be Elizabeth," he said as he stood up and offered his hand.

Beth looked at the hand and then the man's face, as she replied, "Yeah I am. What are you? Some pervert or something? I saw you watching the house from outside."

"Beth!" Jenny said horrified.

"Elizabeth Rose Maris you apologize right now," Edward snapped.

"What?" Arthur said with a shocked look on his face and then asked, "Why would you think that?"

"Well, your clothes look ten years out of date, and you have that stupid grin on your face, and you're pale like you don't get much sun. So I assume you've been locked up and you just got released and you're looking for your next plaything. Well, I'm not it. Now what do you want?" Beth replied as she walked to stand behind her father.

Arthur started choking and then looked at the girl as he sat back down. "No, I am not a pervert. What I am, is a wizard and I'm here to introduce you to our world. I know you got our letter stating that you'd been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"

Beth snorted as she replied, "Me a witch only when I'm pissed off at everyone."

Jenny started laughing as she heard Bethy comment and she knew how true it was. Then the confused look on Arthur's face had tears running down her face as she stood up and went into the kitchen to compose herself.

"Young ladies don't talk that way. Now do you…"

"Who said I was a lady. I'm an American. Dad, I'll be up in my room listening to my music. Let me know when this bum is gone," Beth said as she walked towards the stairs when she heard the man speak again.

"_Locomotor Mortis_."

Beth screamed as her legs locked together and then she started to fall because she was off balance. Hands grabbed her and carried her to the couch just as Jenny came into see what was going on.

"What the fuck? What are you doing to my daughter?" Jenny asked.

"I just want her to listen. Now, young lady, sit here and be quiet," Arthur said as he thought, _'what is wrong with kids nowadays, mine never did anything like this and neither did Harry or Hermione.'_

"Fuck you. Let me go you son of…"

Arthur tapped his wand against the girl's mouth and her lips slammed shut as the _Silencio_ charm took effect.

Sitting down, Arthur looked at the girl and said, "Now that you cannot speak or run away. Let's have that little talk I wanted to give you. First, let's answer your question on being a witch. Have you ever done anything that you could never explain? Like flowers blooming or a glass…"

"Yes a month ago she was having a tantrum. She wanted to go to some movie, and I said no. It was a school night and the glasses on the counter flew off the counter and hit the floor. I thought maybe I'd hit it by accident when I tossed the drying towel on the counter to talk with her. Also the new bottle of milk went bad as did the butter. I had just bought them," Jenny replied.

"Anger makes the magic manifest, and can cause injuries. That's why we have schools to teach them how to control it. Now Beth, I know you don't believe but watch for a minute," Arthur said as he pointed his wand at the coffee table and it started walking around and then changed into a Great Dane. The dog started wagging his tail and then walked over to Beth and licked her face.

Arthur said another word they didn't catch and the dog was gone and the table back in its place. Using his wand he released Beth and asked, "Do you believe now?"

"Uhhh, I guess I have to," Beth said as she tapped the table and then felt her cheek where the dog had licked her.

"Good. Now that's settled, we need to take you to Diagon Alley for your school supplies…"

"Mister Weasley what is Diagon Alley?" Beth asked.

"Well it's kind of like a muggle street malls…"

"Muggle?" Jenny asked.

"It's our term for non magic people. Like you and your husband."

"I see, so we're insulted by your magic community. Do you think you're better than us?" Edward asked.

"No, actually not. My daughter-in-law, Hermione, the Headmistress of Hogwarts is muggle born and one of our most powerful witches. So don't take any offense by it please," Arthur replied.

"Ok, I won't. So how much will this school cost us?" Edward asked as he stood up.

"We will have to see. I suggest you bring enough cash so you can exchange it at Gringotts and set up your daughter's vault. I do know that one Gallon is the equivalent of five of your British pound notes or around eight of your American dollars…"

"Sounds like highway robbery. What are these gallons you mention, Gold?" Jenny said as she stood up.

"Yes they are, how did you know?" Arthur asked with a shocked look on his face.

"I was joking. Are you saying that they use real gold?" Jenny said as she picked up her purse.

"Yes, we use gold, silver and copper. The coins are counted as seventeen Sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle," Author said as they walked to the fireplace and asked, "Now if everyone is ready, we best be heading off to get Beth her school supplies. I would recommend comfortable shoes as well."

"Just a second," Beth said as she ran upstairs to her bedroom. Changing her flip flops to her tennis shoes, she grabbed her I-pod, her purse and ran back downstairs and into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she pulled out the three remaining twenty ounce bottles of soda and ran for the living room. "Ready," she said as her dad came out of his den with his wallet, coat and hat.

"Ok then. Now we will be traveling by floo. So if everyone will take a pinch of the powder, we shall get going," Arthur said as he pulled out a bag from his pocket and offered it to them.

"Floo?" Jenny asked as she looked at the grayish powder.

"Yes, take a pinch and throw it into the fire… oh let me get that," Arthur said as he pointed his wand at the fireplace and it burst into flames. Offering the bag again, he continued, "Now as I was saying. Take a pinch of the dust and throw it into the flames. When they turn green step in and say Leaky Caldron. You will be transported to the nearest entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Ok, time to call the padded wagon for you. If we were to do that we would get burned," Edward said with anger starting to build in his voice.

"The Leaky Caldron!" Beth shouted and stepped into the fire before her parents could stop her and she vanished.

_**First Edit by Bill Lewis**_

_**Second Edit by Deenara2000**_

_**Final Edit by **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I only own Elizabeth Maris, her family and a few other characters.

**Dark Clouds Rising**

**Diagon Alley and Gringotts**

**Chapter Five**

Beth stood in the tavern brushing dust off herself as a blond haired woman came over wearing bright yellow robes.

"Are you ok? Here let me help you with that," Hanna Longbottom said as she waved a wand and the dust vanished.

"Wow. Thank you," Beth said as she watched the dust vanish from her clothes.

"You're welcome… oh stand back," Hanna said and pulled the girl away from the fireplace as the flames turned green.

Jenny stumbled out and looked around, her eyes wide with fright until they settled onto Beth standing by a woman wearing yellow robes. Reaching out she pulled her stepdaughter towards her as she asked, "Are you ok? Why did you do that? You could have been burned."

Hanna waved her wand and the dust vanished again as she said, "Welcome to the Leaky Caldron, I am your host Hanna Longbottom. Would you like some tea?"

"Do we have time?" Jenny asked as she looked at the fire and saw it turning green again and then her husband was there.

Hanna cleaned off the man and led them to a table. With a flick of her wand, a pot, and three cups drifted out of the kitchen. Placing them on the table as the door opened and she smiled at her old friend. "Here's your tea, I'll be right back," she said and walked across the room to Arthur Weasley. Before she could ask how he was, he was talking.

"Hello Hanna, how are you. Did… oh I see them, please bring another cup for me," Arthur said as he walked over to the table and sat down.

Hanna brought the cup out and set it down in front of Arthur, she looked at the young girl and asked, "Getting ready for Hogwarts?"

"Maybe, if I like what I see today," Beth said as she pulled her headphones on her head and started listing to her music. Taking a sip of her coke, she started moving her head to the music.

"I should warn her that her machine won't work at school," Arthur said and he reached over and tapped the girl's hand.

Beth pulled her headsets off and asked, "Yes?"

"I just thought you should know that your machine will not work at the school. Nothing electronic will," Arthur said as he pointed at the I-pod.

"What do you mean?" Beth asked.

"What he means is anything that requires electricity will not work at Hogwarts. That means hairdryers, computers, cars, kitchen items, tvs, phones and I-pods," Hanna said,

"WHAT!" Beth replied as she stood up and looked at the man and then the woman. Turning to her dad, she said, "Take me home dad. I don't want to go to a school that is technologically ass backwards."

Over in the corner, a woman sat drinking her tea and it exploded out her nose as she heard the girl make a statement about not wanting to go. Getting up, she wandered over and said, "Child, it's an honor to attend the finest school for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Not if it's stuck in the dark ages. Shesh, people get a clue. This is the twenty-first century. Man has walked on the moon; we have descended to the deepest parts of the ocean, flown around the world without stopping. Modern technology is what we are…"

"No, what we are, are witches and wizards who live in another world than modern man and it's a better world too," the woman said.

"I don't think so," Beth replied as she looked at the older woman with bright green hair and snickered.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Your hair is green," Beth replied as she took a sip of her soda.

"What!" she said and looked in the mirror on the wall, and then replied, "I'll kill him."

"Kill who Ruth?" Hanna asked.

"My grandson and his pranks, I'm sure he got whatever caused it at your sons shop, Arthur. And I'll get George for selling it to him," Ruth said as she pointed her want at her hair and it changed to silver. She then walked back to her table, dropped a few coins on it and stormed out.

"Ok, well let's get going. Diagon Alley awaits us," Arthur said and led his charges out the back after paying Hanna.

Beth followed the man out into the alley and asked, "Your mall is in here? Where, in the garbage?"

"Ye of little faith. Now watch so you know how to get here. Now you must tap just the right bricks in the wall, and that is this one right here. You go three up, tapping each one and then two across. Now stand back, while the archway forms the portal for Diagon Alley," Author said as he pulled Beth back.

Beth stood there staring at the street that was revealed. The road was wide enough for two semis to go down side by side. Each side of the alley had stores with huge windows in them. Street venders formed a third set of stores down the center of the street.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley. Now first we must head over to Gringotts so you can change some of your money to ours," Arthur said as they stepped through into the alley. Behind them, the portal closed and they started walking.

Beth's eyes were everywhere as she ran from window to window. She saw brooms, books, jars with strange items in it. She saw quills in one shop that wrote by themselves as well as some that were called self inking and self correcting.

"Beth, stay with us," Jenny ordered as she walked over and took her hand.

"Mom, this is so fantastic, but I'm still not sure I want to go without my music," Beth said as they caught up with Arthur and her father.

Walking down the street, they weaved in and out of the crowd and arrived at an imposing snow-white marble building with guards in armor standing in front of it. Across the top, carved in the stone was 'Gringotts Bank' below that was a set of stairs that led up to a pair of bronze doors. Walking up the stairs, the two guards pulled the doors open and they entered a small hallway that led to a pair of silver doors with writing on them.

Coming to a stop, Beth read the inscription out loud.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Wow," Beth said.

"Yes, there are several dragons that guard the vaults. Before we enter, I must tell you all. Don't stare at the goblins and don't show fear towards them."

"Goblins… what's next elves?" Edward asked.

"House elves shouldn't be here, so don't worry about them. Edward, can I ask you a few questions after we get Beth's supplies?" Arthur asked.

"I don't mind," he said as he held Beth by her shoulders.

"Good, then let's enter the most impressive bank you will have ever seen," Arthur said as he pulled the silver doors open.

Walking in, they stood there and Beth gasped when a goblin pushed a cart across the floor. Arthur stepped in and they started walking down the long entryway that had tellers along both sides of them. Everywhere they looked they saw something magical, be it letters flying across the room, to owls swopping in and dropping packages off at some of the tellers.

Stopping at one of the tellers, Arthur stepped up, looked at the nameplate, and said, "Good morning, Nedgud."

The goblin lifted its head, its eyes narrowed as it took a breath through its nose, and asked, "Weasley, what do you want?"

"I have brought a new customer for you. Her name is Elizabeth Rose Maris and she would like to open her own vault and her father would like to exchange some muggle money for gallons," Arthur said.

"Very well," Nedgud replied as he pulled a large tome out from under the counter and opened it. Looking at the girl, he said in his best nasal tone, "Step up here. Say your name and age. Place your primary hand on this page as well."

Beth gulped and stepped up on the step so she could look across at the goblin. Placing her left hand on the page indicated and replied, "My name is Elizabeth Rose Maris and I'm eleven years old as of today."

"Thank you, it will be a few moments for the book to assign you your…" the book started glowing and interrupted Nedgud as it turned bright red, her hand flew off it as pages started turning.

"Weasley, what are you pulling. This girl has a vault!" Nedgud snapped in anger.

_**First Edit by Bill Lewis**_

_**Second Edit by Deenara2000**_

_**Final Edit by **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I only own Elizabeth Maris, her family and a few other characters.

**Dark Clouds Rising**

**Gringotts and the Malfoy's**

**Chapter Six**

"Weasley, what are you pulling. This girl has a vault!" Nedgud snapped in anger.

"What? How?" Arthur replied as he looked down at Beth and asked, "Have you been here before?"

"No, I haven't," Beth replied.

"When was the account opened?" Edward asked.

Nedgud looked at the muggle and then down at the page, "October second two thousand and ten," he replied.

"That's the day after her mother vanished," Jenny said.

"You mean Beth isn't your daughter?" Arthur asked in surprise.

"She's my stepdaughter, her mother vanished five years ago. Mister Nedgud, does it say who opened the vault for Beth?" Jenny asked.

Nedgud looked at the book, flipped the page over and looked up, "No!"

"No?" Arthur asked.

"No!" Nedgud replied.

"Very well. How does Miss Maris get access to the vault without her key?" Arthur asked.

"It's right here," Nedgud replied as he turned the page back and pulled the key off. Reaching over, he handed the key to Beth.

Beth reached up with a shaky hand, and took the key from the goblin. A spark shot from the key to her hand and she tried to yank it back but it was as if an invisible field kept it there.

"Power be of the bank, bind this key to this child. Let no one steal this key or suffer the goblins wrath," Nedgud said and a bright blue aura settled on Beth's open hand.

The key dropped into Beth's hand and she pulled her hand back to look at the gold key. Inscribed on it was her name in glowing green letters that turned to bright silver. "Wow!" Beth said.

"Now, what?" Beth asked.

"I assume you wish to make a withdrawal from your account so you have money for school."

"Yes, please," Beth replied as she turned to show her dad the key.

Ten feet away, Jenny and Edward were whispering. Going over, she said, "Daddy, look at my key."

"I saw it sweetie, now I think Mister Nedgud wants you," Edward replied.

Turning, Beth walked back and before she could ask anything. The goblin did, "Shall we go to your vault?"

"Yes, please," Beth replied.

"Then follow me. Weasley are you coming?"

"Oh yes," Arthur replied and took Beth's hand.

They followed the goblin to a set of stone doors that slid open. In front of them was a cart that looked a hundred years old. Nedgud gestured for the second seat and Beth scrambled in with Arthur right behind her. Nedgud sat in the front and said, "Level three, Vault 3636."

Beth screamed in joy as the cart took off. Weaving through the dark caverns, Beth was screaming with joy as they shot around a lake of molten flames then turned into another tunnel that had a river flowing below them. Shooting out the end of the tunnel, they passed over a large cavern and hit a switching track. With clicks and groans from the trestles, the cart switched tracks and darted into another tunnel and came to a stop at a wooden landing.

Nedgud climbed out of the cart, his left finger digging deeply into his ear as he glared at the girl. "Light please," he said.

Arthur handed him the light and climbed out. His ears were ringing from the shrieks as he shook his head.

"Come," he said as he walked to the vault and set the light down, "Key please!"

Beth pulled the key out her pocket and handed it the goblin and watched as the man unlocked the vault and it opened. Beth's jaw dropped as she saw the stacks of coins in her vault. Stepping over to the vault, she saw two small renaissance armoires that were identical in all ways sitting in front of the coins. A ball of cloth lay in front of them, and some envelopes standing up between them. Taking the envelopes, she saw two were addressed to her, and one to her father. One said open now.

Opening the letter she pulled out a folded parchment.

_**My Dearest Bethy;**_

_**Today you are here getting your money for school. As you now know, I'm a witch. Who I really am, I cannot say. I can say that I love you with all my heart. You should know I plan on watching over you every day. I cannot say what happens in this letter for I know not. Know that I will be proud of you and I know you will be angry at me for me leaving. Know this; I left because if I had stayed, you and your father would have died if my enemies had found you. When you leave here, take the two armories with you. Set one up in your bedroom; take the other with you to Hogwarts. Tap them with your wand and say grow. The delayed spell will make them enlarge so you can use them. What you put in your house one, you will be able to retrieve from your school one. This doesn't include what you put in your school one. What I mean is this. If you put a can of soda in your house one, you can pull it out in your school one and vice versa. Now the bag is to carry your school books, it's enchanted to make everything light. You could put everything in the house in it, and it will still look the same. It will also bring the item you most want to the top for you to pull out and use. Now know I do love you and I have a warning for you. Beware the clouded eye that suddenly sees.**_

_**With all my Love**_

_**Mom**_

Beth started crying as she read the letter, wiping her eyes; she folded it and tucked it back into the envelope. Picking up the bag, she put the two armoires inside. She then picked up several hundred gold gallons and slipped them inside the bag as well. Pulling the string closed, she turned and climbed back into the cart as Nedgud closed the vault and climbed in after Arthur.

"Here's your key, miss," he said as he dropped it in her lap.

"Thank you," Beth replied sadly as she clutched the key and the cart took off.

Arriving back at the bank, she climbed out, walked over to her father. "Dad, mum left this in the vault for you," she said as she handed the letter to him. Going to Jenny she hugged her and started crying.

Jenny took Beth into her arms and held her as she cried.

"Oh look a mud blood is crying," said a voice.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, that is uncalled for," another voice said.

Beth turned and saw a blond haired boy looking at her. The older version standing beside him, she assumed it was his father who was holding his son's ear in his fingers.

"Apologize to them," the man said.

"But… Mom and grandpa call them that?" Scorpius replied.

"You are not your mother nor my father. Now tell them you're sorry, now!" he snapped in anger.

Scorpius looked at the girl and said, "I'm sorry."

"Accepted, I don't know what it means, but it's ok," Bethy replied and added, "My name is Elizabeth Maris," as she held out her hand.

"My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," he replied as he shook the girl's hand.

"The name is Draco Malfoy, Professor Malfoy. I assume you will be going to Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Yes, she is starting her first year. I was surprised by the letter and this whole world," Edward replied.

"Most muggles are. Elizabeth, I will be teaching you potions. So be prepared. Scorpius, stay here, I'll return," Draco said as he walked to one of the tellers.

Scorpius looked at the girl and asked, "Do you know what house you'll be in?"

"House?" she asked.

"Yes, there are four houses. You see over a thousand years ago, the four greatest witches and wizards of the age shared a dream. That dream was to create a school where young people of the wizarding world could come and study, to be trained in the magical arts they needed to become skilled enough to survive as fully-trained wizards. Those four great wizards each founded one of the Houses of the school. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin which is the best house in the world. I will be in Slytherin like my father and mother. All Malfoys have been in Slytherin…" Scorpius said proudly.

"Attitude like that is what caused the wizard wars," Arthur replied as he walked over and said, "Come Beth, we need to get your supplies."

Walking out the door, they descended back down to the street. "I suggest your robes first," as he pointed to Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions.

_**First Edit by Bill Lewis**_

_**Second Edit by Deenara2000**_

_**Final Edit by **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I only own Elizabeth Maris, her family and a few other characters.

**Dark Clouds Rising**

**Shopping**

**Chapter Seven**

"Robes? Why would I want to wear a robe during the day?" Beth asked.

"We wear robes all the time. They are quite comfortable, and some have even been enchanted to keep us safe," Arthur said as he guided the girl into the store.

An elegant looking woman looked up from where she was working on a robe of a young man. Her mouth was full of pins as she pinned the robe.

A red headed woman was sitting in a chair across from them reading a magazine and she looked up as well.

"Hello dad, how are you doing," Ginny Potter said as she stood up and walked over to her father to hug him.

"I'm doing ok. Ginevra, how are you doing? Albus you're looking good there. Gin, are you coming to dinner Friday?" Arthur asked.

"I am doing ok, Granpa," Albus replied.

"Yes on dinner, and I am ok, just tired. Was a long game yesterday, and now I need to get Albus ready for school. Who are your friends?" Ginny asked as she noticed the three people behind her father.

"Oh heavens, your mother would smack me. Ginevra, let me introduce you to the next Hogwarts student and her parents. This is Elizabeth Maris and her parents Jenny and Edward," Arthur said.

"Nice to meet you," Ginny replied and offered her hand.

Everyone shook hands and they chatted as they waited.

Madam Malkin put the final pin in and pointed her wand at a needle and thread on the counter. It flew across the room and started working on the boy's robe as she pulled the pins out of her mouth and set them on the counter. Turning she said, "Welcome to my shop. Come here Elizabeth and we'll get you measured for your robes."

Beth looked up at her father, saw him nod, and so she walked over to the woman. "I guess you want me on that stool?" she asked.

"Hop on up and I'll get you your robe," Madam Malkin said as she went to a robe rack and pulled one off the one that said girls. Turning back to Beth, she had her slip it over her head and started adjusting it as she talked. Ten minutes later, she let the girl loose.

"Come back in three hours, and I'll have all your robes ready," Madam Malkin ordered.

"I want seven sets, and can I get them in green?" Beth asked.

"Oh no, only black. That's the school uniform," Malkin replied.

"I look horrible in black. I need color, bright colors," Beth begged.

"Sorry, Beth. The school only allows black," Arthur replied.

"DADDY!" Beth whined as she looked at him.

"Arthur, there has to be something she can wear besides black and I agree she does look horrible in it," Edward replied.

"Sorry, you would have to ask the Headmistress, and you would have to write her. Black has been the school colors for a thousand years," Arthur said as he led them out and next door to the book store.

Walking in, Beth's eyes went wide at all the books. She turned and said, "I can get these. If you want, just wait outside."

"Ok, if you need us, we'll be right across the street at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor," Arthur replied as he led Edward and Jenny across the street.

Beth turned and grabbed a cart. She first picked up her school books and then started going through the shop buying books that caught her attention. When she was finished, she pushed the cart up to the counter and started lifting them up. When finished, she looked at the bill and it was more then she had on her and asked, "Is there a way I can have it deducted from my vault?"

"Yes, just swipe your key over this pad and it will be deducted," the woman behind the counter replied.

Beth dug the key out of her pocket, swiped it and then started putting the books in her bag just as Albus and his mom came in.

"Hi Beth," Ginny said as she picked up a basket and led her son over to the first year books.

"Hi," Beth replied as she shoved in the last book and said to the woman behind the counter, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, enjoy the reading and if you need any other books. Send us an owl and we'll get it to you," the witch replied as she thought, _'Another Hermione Granger there.'_

Beth pulled out her list and the map of Diagon Alley she'd just bought and found the next item she needed was at the stationary shop. Going out the door she waved to her parents. She pointed at her list and the store next door. She waited and when her dad waved her on, she ran over to the door and went inside. She quickly gathered parchment, ink, and many quills including several of the self correcting quills. With that paid for she ran down the street to the cauldron shop and bought several cauldrons, and all the ingredients she needed. She looked at the posted lists and bought all the ingredients that were needed for the first, second and third year potions class as well as the potion books that were stacked near the counter.

Beth was paying for that when the door opened and three kids came in. They were wearing robes and carrying book bags with them. They stood there looking at Beth and the girl in the center said, "Oh Merlin. Everywhere we look its mudbloods."

Beth's eyebrow went up as she remembered what Mister Malfoy had done to his son. Pulling the string on her bag, she walked over, looked at the girl and said, "I'm not sure what you just called me. But I will say this. Call me it again, and you'll be pissing blood after I beat the fucking crap out of you."

Andrea Goyle looked at the girl in shock and then replied, "You kick my ass? I doubt it you filthy mud…"

Andrea stumbled backwards as pain shot through her left eye. She hit the door and it rattled when she hit it. Her hand came up to her eye and covered as she snapped out, "You hit me! I'll kill you, mudblood!"

"Stop it this instant. If you want to act like thugs Miss Goyle, you need to leave. If you want to act like a young lady, I'll help you. You insulted this nice girl and got what you deserved. Now years ago, I saw how your father and his friends acted and if you don't know it, one of them died, the other spent a year in Azkaban along with your father. Now what will it be?"

Andrea looked at the woman behind the counter, huffed and stepped away from the door. As the girl started by, she whispered, "This isn't over."

Beth ignored the girl and walked out to the street. Looking at her list and then her map she headed for the next store. When she was finished with most of them, including a stop at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes where she bought a ton of pranks. After leaving the prank shop, she walked over to the ice cream parlor where her parents were sitting with Mister Weasley. They were laughing like crazy and sipping their drinks. Beth got an ice cream and sat with them to eat it.

"All finished, Bethy?" Edward asked.

"Almost. I have two stops left, the wand shop and the Magical Menagerie shop for an owl," Beth replied.

"Well, finish your ice cream and we will hit the Magical Menagerie shop first then your wand since the Menagerie is closest," Arthur said as he drained his bottle of butterbear.

"Ok," Beth replied as she quickly devoured her single cone and stood up.

Arthur led the Maris down the street and took them into the shop after warning them not to touch anything. Beth's parents decided to wait outside and Arthur joined them after letting Beth loose in the store with a gentle pat on her shoulder.

Beth stood there in the entry way looking around. It looked like any typical pet store from the states except the animals were different. Seeing a separate room that said 'Owls' above it she went over and opened the door. Going inside, she nodded to the man sitting reading a book. She started walking the length of the cages, looking in at all the owls. She saw brown ones, white ones, grey ones and then her eyes settled on a bright red one sitting in the back of its cage. It was sleeping as she stepped up to the cage and its head turned towards her and an eye opened.

"You're beautiful!" Beth stammered out as the bird turned fully around to look at her.

"That is a Madagascan Fire Owl, very rare," said the man behind the counter.

"How much is she?" Beth asked.

"Well out of your price range," the man replied.

"I didn't ask that. I asked how much?" Beth snapped as she held her hand out and the owl came closer and touched its beak to her fingers.

"She is one hundred and fifty gallons. She comes with a cage, food and a book on her," he replied as he picked up his book.

"I'll take her," Beth said and then added; give me extra food for her as well," Beth said as she felt a wetness on her finger and gasped as a small flame danced along her finger.

Hearing a thump behind her, Beth looked over and saw the man staring at her. His book was on the floor as he shook his head.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll get her cage for you right now," he said as he picked up his book. He couldn't believe the bird had just bonded to the girl.

Beth soon walked out of the shop with her owl in its cage. Its food and supplies were inside her bag. Looking around, she found her family sitting at a small table.

"Mom, Dad look what I got," she said as she held up the owl.

"That is a beautiful bird for a beautiful girl;" Jenny said and then asked, "what's her name? What type of owl is it?"

"He's pretty Beth," Edward added.

"It's called a Madagascan Fire Owl, and I don't have a name yet," Beth said as Arthur gasped out.

"What is it Arthur? Is it dangerous?" Jenny asked.

"No it's not, just a very rare and valuable bird," Arthur replied.

"Yes, she is. Can we get my wand now?" Beth asked.

Walking down the road, they came to a small shop that said 'Ollivander's, Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' Beth noticed the shop was a shabby little shop, In the window was a single wand resting on a faded purple cushion. Opening the door, they heard a bell tinkle in the back. As they approached the counter they heard a rolling sound and around the corner came a man standing on a ladder.

"Good afternoon," the man said with a soft voice.

"Hello, I need a wand," Beth replied.

"Of course you do. Now which is your wand hand," Ollivander asked as he stepped down from the ladder.

"Umm, I am left handed if that's what you mean, but I can write with my right as well," Beth replied.

Ollivander looked at the girl, she seemed very familiar to him so he asked, "What is your name?"

"Elizabeth Rose Maris," Beth replied.

"Hmmm, I could swear I know you. You look like a customer of mine from years ago. But that cannot be, she is dead, and you have an American accent so I assume you're from somewhere over there," he replied.

"Yes, I am from the great state of Hawaii," Beth said.

Ollivander came closer to Beth, his eyes studying her as he pulled out a tape measure and let it go. Beth watched in shock as the tape measure started measuring her all over. Behind her, Jenny giggled and said, "I could use one of those when I am making clothes."

"Now, Miss Maris, every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, we use unicorn hair, Pegasus hair, even heartstrings from dragons. No two wands are ever the same, just as no unicorns, Pegasus or dragons are the same. You will also never get the same results if you use someone else's wand. Now… Stop that," he said and the tape measure fell to the floor.

"As I was saying, let's find you a wand," he said and turned and started tapping his fingers along the stacks of boxes. Quickly pulling out several boxes he opened the first and handed it to her as he ordered, "Give it a wave."

Feeling foolish, Beth started to wave the wand and the man yanked it out of her hands, placing another in her palm. This went on for thirty minutes when Ollivander stopped and looked at the owl.

"I wonder?" he said as he walked back to the back of the shop and pulled out a single box made of dark mahogany. Walking back to the counter, he set the box down.

"You wonder what Mister Ollivander?" Beth asked.

"I just noticed your owl over there. That's a Madagascan Fire Owl if my memory doesn't fail me. And this wand," he said as he opened the case and then continued, "is sixteen inches long, made from redwood from California and has two tail feathers from a Madagascan Fire Owl. Now try it."

Beth looked at the wand. It was engraved with owls on it, bright red with an ivory handle. Picking it up she started to wave it when fireworks exploded from the end.

"YES! That's your wand," Ollivander said with a smile on his face.

"It's beautiful," Beth replied.

"That will be nineteen gallons, and five Sickle's," Ollivander said.

Beth paid the man, and they walked out of the store with the wand in its case, tucked inside the bag. Ten minutes later they had her school roves and then were home. Beth ran upstairs and begun setting her armoire up in her room after Arthur warned her not to do any magic. He explained that while at home, she couldn't do magic until she came of age. He did explain that she could do it if she or her family was in danger, but she would have to explain herself to the Ministry of Magic afterwords. By nine o'clock she was in bed, clutching her wand case to her chest with Fireball out hunting his dinner.

_**First Edit by Deenara2000**_

_**Second Edit by Bill Lewis**_

_**Final Edit by **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I only own Elizabeth Maris, her family and a few other characters.

**Dark Clouds Rising**

**The Letter**

**Chapter Eight**

Beth spent the remaining months of summer sulking and reading, sulking because she wouldn't be able to use her laptop or her I-pod at school. However she did do what Mister Malfoy had suggested and studied. She didn't know how she was going to be able to do potions class. The thought of handling the ingredients like salamanders, spiders and frogs made her shudder in disgust. Placing the book mark in her book, she closed it and looked at the engraved covering of a caldron on it. The potion book had some interesting potions in it and she couldn't wait to try them, even if the ingredients of them made her stomach turn. Sliding her legs off the bed, she pulled her I-pod off and put her laptop in sleep mode after she saved the file she'd been working on. Going to the door, she went downstairs for lunch.

Elizabeth Maris watched as her daughter went downstairs. She was so proud at how she was picking up everything, but a little angry at her attitude about not wanting to go without her I-pod and laptop. Having lived in their world, she knew how they made your life easier. Beth was still thinking of not going because of the lack of electricity. So going over to the door, she gently closed it as she removed her cloak.

"Bethy, you are going to Hogwarts and if it takes enchanting your I-pod and laptop, then that's what it takes," she said as she walked over to the bed and pulled her wand out. With determination in her voice, she cast the spell on the laptop, printer, cell phone and the I-pod to enchant them so they wouldn't need electricity to run. Looking around for anything else to enchant that she thought her daughter would need, she walked over to the alarm clock and enchanted it as well as the hairdryer on the desk. She then grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment off her desk and quickly wrote a note to her daughter. Rolling it up, she wrote Bethy on the outside and then pulled her cloak up and vanished. Dropping the roll of parchment and a bag she waited for daughter to come upstairs so she could leave.

Beth walked up the stairs with her bottle of soda in her hand. She stopped when she saw the closed door. She didn't remember closing her door when she left to go eat. With a hesitant hand, she turned the knob and opened the door. Going in, she looked around and didn't see anything out of place. "Hmm, I must have closed it," Bethy said as she walked to the bed and set the bottle of coke down on the end table. Picking up her I-pod, she slipped them on and sat on the bed as she turned the computer back on. As the screen changed, she opened the book again.

Elizabeth watched her daughter sit on her bed reading. How she wanted to reveal herself to her and take her into her arms to hug and kiss. However if she did, the spell would shatter that hid her from her enemies and they'd know she was here and come kill her.

'_I love you Bethy and soon we shall meet again,'_ she thought as she slowly moved towards the door, and exited without making a sound. Tears were running down her face as she reached the bottom and walked to the fireplace in the living room. She could hear Bethy's stepmother working in the kitchen as she lit the fire with her wand. Tossing a handful of floo powder in to the fire she stepped inside and said, "Diagon Alley."

Beth worked memorizing as many of the potions as she could until the light flickered. Looking up, she saw her father standing in the doorway. Pulling the headphones off, she said, "Hi daddy."

"High Bethy, are you going to eat?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," she replied as she picked up her bookmark and slipped it into the book as she closed it. Checking the power level of her laptop, she saw it was still full as she saved the file she'd been working on. Once saved, she shut down because tonight was movie night.

"Bethy, I'm sorry the laptop and I-pod won't work at your school," Edward said.

"Me too, dad, it makes it so easy to remember the ingredients and spell names when I type them out," Bethy said with a sorrow in her response.

Walking to the door, she picked up the black marker hanging from the calendar and marked off August thirtieth.

"Two more days, and then you're off to school. Are you all packed?" Edward asked.

"Almost, Mom said she'd take me shopping tomorrow to get my soda to store. Plus some personal items like my soap and shampoo I like," Beth replied as they walked out of the room and went downstairs.

"Ok, I'll leave you some extra money so you can pick up your chocolate you like too," he said as they went into the dining room and sat down.

"Thanks Dad. I love you bunches," she replied as she tucked her napkin in and asked, "What's for dinner?"

"Jenny has a surprise for you so close your eyes," he replied.

"Ok," Beth said as she covered her eyes.

"Bring it in," Edward said and he watched as Jenny came in carrying a large dish filled with lasagna. She set it down in front of him and he turned to watch as Beth's nose started to twitch.

"Don't open your eyes yet," he ordered as Jenny walked to the door, pushed it open and grabbed a basket filled with garlic bread.

"LASAGNA!" Beth shouted without opening her eyes.

"Your nose gave it away," Jenny said as she scooped a section out and placed it on the plate as Beth opened her eyes with a grin on her face that stretched from ear to ear.

"I love lasagna," Beth replied as she picked up her fork and dug in.

"We know," Jenny said as she placed some bread on Beth's plate

An hour later, Beth was getting ready for her shower. Her father was in his room and Jenny had run out to get popcorn. She picked up her laptop to carry over to her desk and set it down when she saw the rolled up parchment with her name on it.

_**My Dearest Bethy;**_

_**Today I visited you. Now I know you're wondering where I was. You didn't see me, because I was invisible. I can only say this of you. And that is of how proud I am of you and your hard work. The way you memorize everything, categorize it for later use and practice your wand movements tells me you're going to be a powerful witch when you finish your schooling. **_

_**Now to help you, I have enchanted your laptop, printer, I-pod, hair dryer and cell phone to run off magic. You'll have to keep them hidden in your armoire when you're not using them. Do NOT turn any paperwork in from the printer or they'll know. You need to keep practicing your writing with a quill. I know it's hard for you because you grew up using a pen and normal paper.**_

_**Remember I said your armoires are connected. So you can fill the one in your room with bottled soda that you insist on drinking each day. Just please cut back on your intake. The second letter I left you as you know explains how to use the secret compartments to keep everything safe or to summon what you want from the sister. I love the books you have started collecting, study them hard. I left you a catalog from Grindle's Book store in Portsmouth. If you send an order for a book, they will deliver it within three days. Just open any book you buy in your room. The bag I left on your desk is filled with floo powder; I also left another that contains two thousand gallons in your bottom drawer of your armoire. **_

_**I have to go now, I hear you getting up from lunch. Give my love you father and thank Jenny for me for stepping up to take care of you. Maybe one day, when the ones who are trying to kill me are defeated, we can meet and I can hold you in my arms again. Please do not mention anything about me to anyone from the ministry or other witches or wizards. It could get me killed for I know not who to trust.**_

_**With all my Love**_

_**Mom**_

Beth screamed as she read the letter and a few seconds later the door flew open as her father came running in.

"Beth what's wrong?" Edward asked as he came to a stop.

Beth turned, tears running down her face as she wrapped her arms around her father. The parchment was clutched in her left hand as she wept for her mother.

"Mom came to see me, and left a letter," she said sniffling.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Right here," she replied as she handed it to him.

Edward quickly read the letter twice and then sat down in Beth's desk chair. Setting it down, he picked Beth up and said, "Beth, it looks like your mom is in real danger. So we must do as she requests of not talking to anyone about her."

"I don't understand, who would want to hurt mom?" Beth asked.

"I don't know. We will have to wait and see what comes out in the future. But I do want you to be careful at school. Guard your tongue on your real mother, who knows if the ones after your mother have spies there," Edward said just as Jenny hollered from downstairs.

"Popcorn in five minutes."

"We'll be right down," Edward shouted back and then said to Beth, "Get your shower, Bethy," as he kissed her cheek.

"Ok daddy," Beth said and grabbed her clothes as she headed to the bathroom.

_**First Edit by Bill Lewis**_

_**Second Edit by Deenara2000**_

_**Final Edit by **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I only own Elizabeth Maris, her family and a few other characters. Please R&R**

**Dark Clouds Rising**

**The meeting**

**Chapter Nine**

The fog was rolling into London, when the cracks of people appariting into Knockturn Alley were heard. Off in the distance, Big Ben chimed midnight as the dozen, cloaked individuals stopped appearing, and headed into one of the local businesses. Cynthia Goyle looked around the alley before closing the door. Heading towards the back, she saw the proprietor of the store, and nodded her head.

"Thank you, Gregory," Cynthia said as she touched her old friend on his deformed shoulder.

"Welcome, Cynn," the old man replied as he finished up his business and went upstairs to his bedroom.

Cynthia walked down the steps to the basement. Waiting below in the room were some of the last known Death Eaters still free. Going to the head of the table, she sat down, and then gestured for the rest of the group to sit.

"Welcome, everyone. As you know, we have been looking for my sister and brother. Has there been any word on them?" she asked as she twirled her wand in her fingers.

James McFadden looked up and replied, "On your twin sister, no. We don't even know if she is still alive. However, on your brother we have news on, he was sighted in Moscow, and San Francisco. Before we could move in to grab him, he escaped."

"Oh, my darling sister Elizabeth is still alive. As I told you all before in other meetings, I'd know if she wasn't. Besides, my spies at Gringott's report she's accessed her vault. What about her brat or brats? Are there any unknowns going to any of the schools? Have you looked for twins? As I have told you before, twins have run in my family for centuries," Cynthia snapped in anger.

"We've looked and the only twins we found going to any of the schools this year are a pair of mudblood blacks over in America. We could kill them if you want us too, but we have checked out the parents," Jason McFadden reported as he reached over and picked up his glass of fire whiskey and took a sip.

"No, that wouldn't be her spawn. She must be homeschooling them. Norris, I want you to check the home schooling records of all the schools we have access to. You have my sister's picture so compare them. Now Oskar, the British with the help of some traitors to the wizard world, have prepared a new satellite that gives them the ability to see all of the hidden compounds in the world. Destroy the satellite and kill anyone who knows anything about the piece of technological garbage," Cynthia ordered.

"As you command, mistress," the heavyset man replied.

"Good. Now what about the plan on killing that mudblood Weasley?"

"Moving along, nicely. We know she's supposed to attend a meeting in America at the Salem Conference. We know what room she will be in, and even what seat she has been assigned. The enchanting of the rifles is almost complete. Once completed, they are to be smuggled into the auditorium the day before and hidden. They will transform back into rifles when her name is spoken. She will be dead before she knows what's hit her," Jason replied.

"Good. Now what about the Potters? What about Ron Weasley?"

"That's a whole new problem. Weasley is hard to keep track of, as he is always off on missions when his mudblood wife is at Hogwarts. As to the Potter's, Harry has some untraceable spell on him. We are trying to break it, but it's hard. His wife is easy to track. We can take her outside of the Daily Prophet when she comes out of work," Jason added as he picked up his drink and took another sip.

"Then kill her. Get it over with, and when the Boy who lived comes crying home, we'll take him out. James, I want you to put a mission together to take out Neville and Hanna Longbottom as well as that Luna Lovegood or Scamander as she is now called," Cynthia ordered.

"As you command, mistress, it shall be done," James replied as he stood up, and said, "Now, I must be going, or my wife will become suspicious when I'm not home on time. I do want to know, do you still want the Malfoy's taken out?"

"My daughter will deal with young mister Malfoy at school. As to his grandparents, I already have that planned. So that will leave the mother and 'Draco the Betrayer' to take out… and my husband wants his skinny little ass. The rest of you, step over and get your orders. Read them, burn them here tonight," Cynthia said as the rest of the men and woman stood up with her.

Cynthia passed the orders out to the men and woman in the room. When they left she walked to the cabinet built into the wall and opened it. The mirror misted up like the fog outside and then an image of a man appeared.

"Master, the plans come to life. Soon all those who killed you will be dead. The wizard world will fear the day they killed you Lord Voldemort."

"What do I care for vengeance? I can never come back," the image replied and faded away.

"We care, Master. We may not be able to bring you back, but we can avenge you against your enemies and their children," Cynthia said.

She closed the cabinet, and it vanished. Her thoughts were racing back nineteen years, to when her master was killed and the enemy had regained power. She swore on his grave that she'd kill everyone involved. She had been moving forward ever since with one quiet murder after another.

All had fallen except for her twin. Then the plan had broken apart. Her twin survived, and her main executioner had vanished off the face of the planet. Walking up the stairs, she went up into the living quarters.

She could hear Gregory talking as she walked quietly up behind him and said, "_Avada Kedavra_."

A green beam shot from her wand and hit Gregory in the back. He fell to the floor, dead, as she walked over to him.

"You should have never betrayed me, Gregory. You were a fool to think I didn't know you were talking to my brother," Cynthia said.

She pulled out the grenade she had stolen from the British armory. Pulling the pin, she tossed it over onto the couch. White sparks started shooting from the phosphorus grenade. As the couch caught fire, she fired her symbol out the window. A cloud with a blood red eye appeared above the building as she apparited away.

_**First Edit by Deenara2000**_

_**Second Edit by Bill Lewis**_

_**Final Edit by TeNderLoin**_


End file.
